


Cross-spectrum Sandwich

by TriadicUniverse



Series: Captain's Log: The Scout Ship Typheus [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art Fill, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Size Difference, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: when your low blood friends hit their adult molts before you and it is SO unfair (but there are admittedly some up sides)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is trollstuck canon  
> (All characters shown are of age)

<http://triadicuniverse.tumblr.com/post/151953456326/when-your-lowblood-friends-hit-their-adult-molts>


End file.
